Upside Down
by showstopper16
Summary: Clarys life has been turned upside down all because of one boy named Jace. For some reason Jace cant seem to get his mind of Clary the girl with wild red hair and blazing green eyes but when a guy named sebastian shows up things start to go wrong. Please read this story has a killer twist at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Clarys P.O.V

I sat down in my desk wishing that my best friend Simon was in my class. I sighed softly and started doodling on a piece of paper. Why does it have to be Monday, I thought to myself. I wasn't in a good mood today, I accidentally woke up late and my mom refused to give me a ride to school saying I needed to be more responsible. I sighed I was in grade 10 and everyone else already has their drivers licence I thought to myself worsening my mood further. The bell rang and the teacher walked in but I didn't even bother to look up until I heard gasps and wows around the classroom. I glance up and saw a guy standing at the front of the classroom. I looked around the classroom and the girls where in awe of the new guy whispering to each other and throwing him flirty smiles. I glanced back at the boy, he had golden colored hair and his eyes were covered with sunglasses. The boy looked around the room and smirked, the guy started walking to a desk as he took off his sunglasses and winked at the sluttiest girl in class named Amy. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing; the boy was obviously a player I thought to myself. I heard a soft thud beside me; I looked up to see the boy taking a seat beside me.

"Hey" the new boy said to me, up close I could see that his eyes were a golden color.

"Hi" I said softly before turning back to my drawing.

"I'm Jace by the way." He whispered in my ear.

"Clarissa." I replied trying not to think about how close he was to me.

Jace smirked "Is that what everyone calls you?"

I shook my head "No my friends call me Clary."

"It's nice to meet you clary."

"I said my friends call me Clary you can call me Clarissa." I said with sweet smile.

Jace smirked but didn't say anything else; I felt the corners of my lips go up as I returned to my drawing, One point for Clary.

The bell rang " Don't worry little Red you will be seeing a lot more of me." He winked at me and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarys P.O.V

I was standing at my locker when a girl who looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine started walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle" she said to me.

I smiled at her "Hi I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary."

The girl Isabelle smiled at me and we started walking to the school cafeteria. The cafeteria was filled with students I stood still for a second until I spotted Simon and started to make my way to him. I sat down beside him with Isabelle on the side of me.

I saw Jace with his arm around Amy, he whispered something in her ear and she nodded smiling and walked away from Jace. Jace walked towards us and gave me a smirk.

"What do you want Jace?"Isabelle asked in an annoyed tone.

"What can't I just come over and say hi to my sister?" he asked in a fake shocked tone.

I felt my mouth drop open "You two are related?"

"Don't worry he's adopted." Isabelle whispered in my ear.

"I just wanted to come over and tell you guys that you might want to watch out." Jace said.

I looked at Isabelle not quite understanding what Jace has said.

Jace smirked at me and yelled two words "Food fight!" He grabbed a hand full of spaghetti of my plate and threw it across the cafeteria landing on some persons head. Within a couple seconds there was food flying everywhere. Isabelle grabbed my hand and we started running for the door trying not to get hit by the food flying around us. Isabelle let go of my hand and I turned to see someone had got her in the back with a handful of spaghetti. The spaghetti fell off her back, the sauce leaving a huge mark on her white shirt.

"Watch out!" yelled a voice I didn't recognize, it was then I saw a huge chunk of spaghetti flying right towards me. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me towards them, I saw the guy who had just saved me from getting hit with food. The guy was tall but not as tall as Jace, the boy had white hair that on anyone else would have looked horrible but on him it just made him look hotter. The boy still holding my hand pulled me out of the cafeteria letting the doors close behind us.

The boy looked at me and smiled "I'm Sebastian." He said still holding my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair. I smiled "I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary."


	3. Chapter 3

Jace's P.O.V

I watched as Clary and Isabelle ducked under the table to avoid getting hit. I smirked as Clary's friend the one who looked like a rat got hit in the back of the head with mashed potatoes. I felt my smirk fade away as I watched Sebastian pull Clary away from food flying right towards her. Anger started to fill me what was hell Sebastian doing here he was supposed to be back in California where I left him. I ducked into a classroom so I wouldn't be seen as Sebastian held Clarys hand as he pulled her out of the cafeteria. I saw Clary smile at him; she was supposed to smile at me like that not at that bastard Sebastian. What did he care, he was Jace Lightwood he made girls fall for him never the other way around he thought to himself.

The next day I walked up to Sebastian as he was talking to Clary at her locker.

"You just couldn't get enough of me. Could you?" I said as Sebastian turned to look at me, I felt a smirk come on my face.

"Well if it isn't Jace lightwood I was wondering when I would see you I just finished talking to your sister." He told me returning my smirk.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clary being pulled away by Isabelle. "You better stay away from Isabelle." I said in a threatening voice.

"Who's going to make me?" Sebastian asked as he raised his one eyebrow.

"I will or maybe I'll let Isabelle everyone knows how you hate to be beat by a girl." I smirked.

"This isn't over Lightwood." He told me as I started walking away.

"Jace wait!" called a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Clary "How do you know Sebastian?"

I opened my mouth to reply but a voice cut me off "Jace-y." called slutty Amy.

I tried to talk to Clary but suddenly Amy kissed me stopping any words from coming out of my mouth. I pushed Amy away from me "Stop." I told her as I looked for Clarys red hair but she was nowhere to be seen.

"But Jace I'm your girlfriend." She said in a slutty voice.

"Not anymore." I told her and then I walked away.

Authors note:

Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Next chapter will be in Clarys P.O.V. I want 5 views till i post my next you enjoy reading my story. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarys P.O.V

I watched as Jace can up to me and Sebastian why is he coming over here I thought. I tried to listen to what they were saying but I got bits and pieces. It sounded like the two knew each other but how? I was about to ask Jace how they knew each other when Isabelle grabbed my arm and pulled me into a classroom.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked her. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier.

"Clary there's something you need to know about Sebastian." I waited but she didn't say anything else.

"What do I need to know?" I asked getting annoyed with Isabelle.

"I think you should stay away from Sebastian he's worse than Jace. At our old school in California Jace and Sebastian got into some pretty ugly fights stuff and I don't want you to get caught in the cross fire."

"I can handle myself thank you very much." And with that I walked out of the classroom and saw Jace. "Jace wait!"

Jace turned around to look at me. "How do you know Sebastian?" I asked not completely believing what Isabelle told me or maybe I just didn't want to believe it.

Jace opened his mouth to say something but before anything came out of his mouth someone interrupted him. "Jace-y." I looked to see Amy looking up at Jace with a flirty smile. I watched as Jace barely even glanced at here before trying to talk to me. Jace was just about to say something but suddenly Amy grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. I turned around and ran away from Jace kissing the slut without looking back. I don't know why I even cared who Jace kissed it's not like he ever looked twice at me. Did I like Jace I thought to myself I shook my head there was no way I was going to be one of Jace's toys that he played with until he got bored.

The Next Day

"Clary wait." I turned to see Jace behind me.

"What?"

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday. But I know something that will cheer you up." I raised one eye brow questionably, "you get to go on a date with me tonight."

I rolled my eyes "I don't think so Jace."

" Come on I know you want to know about me and Sebastian."

"So I don't have to go to go one a date with you I could just ask Sebastian." I told him.

"Yeah but we both know that I'm better looking than him." Jace smirked at me.

"I'm not going out with you Jace." I said as I walked away.

"You won't be saying that at the end of the day." He yelled at me as I was walking away.

I went to my second period class which was chemistry; I got to tell you chemistry could not be more boring. I was sitting on the other side of the room feeling Jace's eyes on the back of my head. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Here." said a voice as I felt a piece of paper shoved into my hand.

"Thanks." I muttered as I started unfolding the paper. On the front it said to Clary, I opened it up to see that it was a note. Clary you and me tonight at 7 love your gorgeous Jace it read. I rolled my eyes and started to write him back. No unlike every other girl in this school I don't want to go out with you. I folded the note and passed it back to the girl who passed me the note.

"Pass this to Jace." I whispered. I watched Jace read the note and a smirk came on his face as he started to write. I felt a note drop into my lap; I picked it up and unfolded it. Hey I can't help it if every girl in the world is in love with me including you. So I'll see you at 7 ;). God I thought to myself does this guy ever give up? I wrote back, fine whatever but I'm not in love with you I don't think anyone could love a person with an ego as big as yours. I watched as Jace unfolded the note and read it and then he looked up at me with a smirk and winked. "What I just get myself into." I whispered under my breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's P.O.V

I watched at the back of the class as Jace and Clary passed notes. I knew what the notes were saying Jace was trying to get Clary to go out with him. I laughed silently, Clarys smarter than him she would never fall for a guy like Jace. But then I saw Jace's face as he received the last note and a smirk came on his face and that was when I knew I was wrong, Clary was going to go out with Jace. I didn't understand why Clary couldn't see that Jace was just going to play with her than break her heart. God, I hated Jace Lightwood.

Isabelle's P.O.V

I was in the girl's bathroom checking my hair and make-up when I overheard some girls talking.

"Oh my god did you hear that Clarissa Fray is going out with Jace." said the blonde girl with an awed expression on her face.

"Yeah, I heard he asked her out in chemistry in a note. That is so romantic I wish Jace would ask me out." said the other girl.

"Yeah me too." Said the blonde as she and her friend walked out of the bathroom. So Clary was going to go out with my brother huh? This means one thing and one thing only it was time to go shopping I thought to myself. I looked at the mirror one last time – damn I looked good – and I walked out of the bathroom to find Clary.

I spotted Clary at her locker talking to that asswhole Sebastian. Sebastian glanced up and saw me coming towards them, I glared and man if looks could kill he would be dead right now. I watched as Sebastian leaned down and whispered something into her ear and walked away.

"Clary why where you talking to that asshat Sebastian no wait I don't want to know." I told her.

Clary didn't say anything see just looked kind of uncomfortable "So Clary" I started she just looked at me confused. "I hear you're going out with Jace tonight."

Clary looked shocked and kind of embarrassed "How did you find out?" she asked me.

"Oh, I hear everything that goes on in this school." I told her. "You know what this means right?" I asked her. She just looked at me with her green eyes and shook her head lightly. "Were going shopping." I said excitedly.

Clary groaned loudly "Why?"

I didn't answer her "I'll see you after school so we can go shopping." I said and then I turned around and walked away before Clary could argue.

Clarys P.O.V

"Are we done yet?" I wined as I sat on Izzys bed as she did my make-up.

"Almost." Izzy said barely paying attention to me she was so focused on making me beautiful for my date.

"Is it ok that I'm going on a date with your brother?" I asked hesitantly not sure what her answer would be.

Izzy stopped working on my makeup and sighed "I don't really care I just didn't think you would fall for Jace's tricks."

"Oh." I said quietly as she finished my makeup.

"There, you're finished." Izzy told me.

I got off her bed and looked in the mirror. I felt my mouth drop open "Wow." I said looking at the beautiful girl in the mirror.

Izzy smiled at me "So you like huh?"

"Yes thank you so much Izzy." I said as I looked back in the mirror afraid the beautiful girl would disappear. My red hair was in perfect curls that went past my shoulders; my green eyes were wide and bright. My dress was a tight black dress that made me look like I actually have curves and the dress stopped at my mid thighs.

I walked downstairs and found Jace leaning against a wall as soon as Jace saw me he gave me a smile a real one and then he whistled at me. I felt myself blush as I looked down.

"Wow Clary you look amazing." Jace told me as he looked me up and down with a look of approval

I felt my blush go deeper "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." It was true Jace was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a pair of dark blue jeans.

Jace smirked at me "Don't you mean impossibly handsome with a god like complexion?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Where are we going?"

"Oh that's for me to know and you to find out." Jace said with a smirk.

"Let's go then unless you're waiting for something." I told him with a smirk. He looked at me like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and instead nodded at me and started walking out the front door and towards his car. He stopped in front of the passenger side door and held it open for me. "Thanks." I told him as I got in.

I watched Jace as he walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat.

Pretty soon we were at a restaurant, it was one of the most fancy and expensive places to eat in New York City. Jace got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said softly still amazed that I was going to be eating at one of the most fancy and expensive plays in New York City. Jace lead me into the restaurant and went to the waitress and said something to her. The waitress nodded and motioned us to follow her; Jace grabbed my hand and lead me to the table.

All through supper Jace made me laugh and one time he made me laugh so hard I almost spat water out of my mouth but I choked it down not wanting to embarrass myself. Over supper Jace asked me about myself, if I had always lived in New York, what my favorite thing in the world to do was. And he seemed actually interested in what I was saying. I tried to ask him some questions about himself but every time I did he just gave me a half answer and changed the subject.

"Come on." Jace said after he grabbed his wallet and threw down a hand full of bills. Before I could say anything he grabbed my and gently pulled me through the crowded restaurant. We started walking down the sidewalk not saying anything just enjoying the beautiful night. I felt like someone was staring at me but every time I looked behind me there was no one there. Me and Jace stopped walking and sat down on a park bench for a few seconds neither of us said anything. I looked up at Jace to find that he was already looking at me. Jace leaned in and paused asking me for permission; I tilted my face up and closed my eyes just before our lips met. Suddenly I felt Jace being ripped out of my grip what the hell I thought and that's when I saw Sebastian. I could hear Jace fighting and throwing curses at Sebastian. Jace was on top of Sebastian as they rolled on the ground. Jace started to throw punches at Sebastian's face first a left and then a right.

"Jace stop you're going to kill him." I told him I could see Sebastian lying limp on the ground with blood streaming out his now broken nose. I saw Jace hesitate but he got up and walked a few feet over to where I was standing.

"Come on let's get out of here Clary." He said in almost tired voice. Jace grabbed my hand as we started walking away from Sebastian's limp body. I glanced back at Sebastian but his body wasn't there anymore.

"Jace." I whispered with fear in my voice. Jace let go of my hand whipped his head around to where Sebastian should have been laying. And that's when I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye and saw Sebastian step in front of me with something in his hand that reflected light a gun. I froze in fear but Sebastian didn't pay any attention to me it was Jace who he wanted. Sebastian caught Jace off guard and pointed the gun at Jace I saw Sebastian smile and then he pulled the trigger and shot Jace's leg. Jace's face filled with pain but in a second Jace controlled his emotions and his face was a mask as he fell to the ground. Jace started to get up but Sebastian swung the gun and hit him in the side of the face. Jace fell to the ground again his eyes on me as I felt like I was chain to the ground and couldn't move.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you Jace death would be too good for you." Sebastian said as he moved over to me. My eyes were wide with fear and my mouth formed a small "o". Sebastian raised the gun at my head with his finger on the trigger and that's when Jace jumped at him. Sebastian's finger pulled the trigger on the way to the ground. Suddenly I was filled with pain and I heard Sebastian's words that he had whispered into my ear at school, don't worry I'm sure Jace will never forget what will happen tonight. I bet it will even make your heart stop. And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** i just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I love to see what everyone thinks of my story. If you have any questions or suggestions for the story feel free to PM me :)

**Jace's P.O.V**

I heard Sebastian's voice "Hate to miss the show but I have to go but don't worry I'll see you soon." I watched as Sebastian disappeared into the darkness and I was left alone with Clary. I crawled over to Clary trying my best to ignore the pain that came from my leg and the pounding in my head. Clary was lying on her back with her red hair across her face. I placed my hands over the gushing blood that threatened to take Clarys life. Keeping on hand on the wound I reached into my pocket and grabbed out my phone and called nine-one-one.

"Hello 9-1-1 what's you emergency?" said a voice.

"I need an ambulance right away, my friend Clary she's been shot and bloods rushing out fast."

"Ok sir where are you?" said the voice.

I glanced around –shit I didn't know where we were- I got up grinding my teeth at the pain and with one last look at Clarys lifeless body I ran like hell was following me. I came to a street sign a couple minutes later. "Were at 62nd ave. about ten houses away from the corner?" I said uncertainly "Please hurry." I whispered and that's when the phone slipped out of my hand and hit the ground. I started to fall to the ground and on the way down I was swallowed whole by pain and darkness.

**Simons P.O.V**

I stood in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for Clary to get out of surgery, half wonder to myself if Clary would die. I watched as Jocelyn and Luke were pacing around and demanding to know what was happening with their daughter. I watched as the nurse shook her head and told them to go and sit down. All of this was Jace's fault, if he had just left Clary alone she would have never went on a date with him and she would have never been shot. And that's when I saw Jace walking down the hall on crutches and a blue and black bruise on the side of his head.

"Is she okay?" Jace asked Jocelyn in a quiet and worried voice. Jocelyn didn't say anything just closed her eyes and I saw a tear slide down her face. Luke sat Jocelyn down and whispered something in her ear and motioned for Jace to follow him.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I followed Luke down the hall until he stopped and faced me. "Jace, Clarys still in surgery and their not sure if she going to make it, it's not looking good." Luke told me in a sad voice. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked away from Luke and nodded. Without another word I walked away, I walked past Clarys mom and Simon without looking at them. I walked out the front doors of the hospital needing to get some air. I was only standing outside for a couple seconds before the closed door behind me opened. I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. "She's out of surgery Jace." said the voice that belonged to Clarys best friend Simon.

**Clary P.O.V**

I was floating on my back in the nice cool ocean waters and I felt at peace, there was nothing in the whole world I would rather do right now. But it felt like it was all a dream like everything was just too perfect. And that's when I felt something grab my hand and pull me under the water. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I felt myself losing air. I struggled against whatever had me but it wouldn't let me go. I had not more air and I could feel death waiting for me but I fought to stay conscious that's when a hand grabbed my other hand and started to pull me to the surface and then it went black.

I coughed up water out of my lungs and slowly pried open my eyes. And that's when I saw a boy kneeling beside me. His blonde hair was dripping water and he looked at me with golden eyes giving me a breath taking smile.

"You saved me, thank you." I told the boy in a rough voice.

"It's not your time yet." He told me with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"It's time to wake up Clary" said the boy with the golden eyes.

**Jace's P.O.V**

I was walked into Clarys room and saw her lay on the bed with her eyes closed. I was alone in the room Luke and Jocelyn where outside talking to the doctor about something I didn't really care as long as Clary was alive everything would be fine. I watched as Clarys eyes started to flutter and then slowly they opened. Clary blinked and looked around the room until her eyes rested on mine.

I saw her eyes widen a bit and confusion fell on her face, and then she said something I never wanted to hear. "Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Im sooooo sorry i havent updated for awhile i feel so bad but anyways heres the chapter. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Clarys P.O.V

I watched the boy with the golden hair and eyes as he looked at me .I watched his face shatter in disappointment as I said who are you? He was the boy in my dream the one who I couldn't remember his name. The boy from my dream looked away from me and when he looked back his face betrayed no emotion.

"My names Jace." He said and then he walked away.

"Oh my god. Thank goodness you're ok." said my mom as she came in the room and stood beside my bed with tears in her eyes. I watched Luke as he stood beside my mom giving me a smile.

"So Clary how are you feeling?" asked the doctor as he walked through the door.

I gave the doctor a weak smile- I didn't trust doctors at all "I'm ok." I said.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" the doctor asked.

I tried to remember last night but my mind was blank. I shook my head at the doctor. "I don't remember."

"That's ok, it's normal to have memory problems after what you have been through." The doctor told me giving me a warm smile. I just nodded without looking at him what happened that night I thought.

I was released from the hospital the next day and still hadn't seen the golden boy named Jace.

**The next day**

I went to school after convincing mom and Luke that I was ready, they were hesitant but finally agreed. I walked down the school hallway way meeting Simon at my locker. I smiled at him and grabbed my books and said goodbye. I sat at the back of the class doing nothing for 20 minutes before I asked if I could go to the bathroom. The halls were empty as I walked to the bathroom, I opened the door thinking it was empty but I was wrong dead wrong. I took one look at the guy who was in the girl's bathroom casually leaning against the wall looking at me. The boy had beautiful white hair and cold dark eyes that matched is amused smile on his lips.

"Clary I'm surprised to see you still alive, last time I saw you, you were lying on the ground past out in pain." He said his face showing no emotion. And that's when I remembered everything, my date with Jace, my almost kiss with him before the boy with white hair shows up the boy was no other than the infamous Sebastian. And then I remembered watching them fight and us walking away to find the body not there and then watch as Jace got shot and then me. All my memories I had lost came back and each one made me more furious at Sebastian.

"Go to hell Sebastian." I told him with daggers shooting out my eyes.

He laughed "I'm sure I will but not just yet. Has Jace told you yet?" he asked

"Told me what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh just how he's the reason I'm going to hell. You have heard the saying haven't you Clary, paybacks a bitch. And it's not over yet." And with that he walked past me out of the bathroom leaving me to follow him but when I got out of the hallway he was gone. I spun and hit a locker angrily leaving a loud thud echoing the halls.

"Clary what's wrong?" asked Jace his voice so full of concern.

"Sebastian showed up here telling me he's not finished." I told him.

"Fuck!" Jace swore under his breath.

"Jace I remember what happen." I whispered.

Jace looked at me shocked but before he could say anything I cut him off "Jace what the hell did you do to Sebastian?" I told him fiercely anger blazing in my green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autors note: Sorry you guys that i havent updated in like forever. I feel bad about that. This chapter isnt very long but its leading to something shocking. I hope this chapter makes you hate me alittle less and if you have any questions or ideas for the story PM me. P.S make sure you review when you finish the story. Enjoy the chapter :) **

**Jace's P.O.V**

Clary glared at me with angers blazing in her green eyes, I opened my mouth to explain but no words came out. Where could I begin? It was one of those memories that you just tried to block out.

"Jace tell me now." Clary said showing she was getting inpatient.

"Ok, well you see back before I moved here I lived in California and I had this girlfriend named Betty. She was the same age as me and had bright blue eyes and brown hair. She also had an older brother and you wouldn't believe who it was." I told Clary

"Sebastian." Clary said with her eyes wide.

"Yeah, see Sebastian was really over protective of her since their parents died and they were living with their uncle who was never around. But anyways Betty really liked me and she asked me out telling me we would have to keep it a secret from everyone, especially her brother. I agreed to out with her never telling anyone but one day after we ate supper at some fancy place. She started talking about our future and what if we had kids and all that other stuff I didn't even want to think about. I told her I didn't want to be with her anymore, I didn't want any part of her life anymore. I sure as hell didn't want to grow old with her or anything she was just another girl. I told her all of that and she ran away from me leaving me in the restaurant alone. That night she killed herself I found out later she was pregnant with my kid. She had just found out and was going to tell me that night until I broke up with her. Sebastian found her laying there in the bathroom in a pool of blood with her wrists slit. Everything came out then everyone had found out we were dating and I had broken up with her not even know she was pregnant. Everyone blamed me and that's when my family moved out to here to get away from it."

"oh my god Jace that's why sebastians trying to get back at you. You basically killed his sister." Clary said angrily.

"Clary you got to understand I didn't know she was pregnant, you don't think I wouldn't give anything to go back to that day to make sure none of that happened." I said fiercely.

Clary nodded not even bothering to look at me "I'm sorry Jace I didn't mean what I said, I just need some time ok." And with that she walked away from me, leaving me with memories I didn't want to have.

**Clarys P.O.V**

Something didn't make sense I thought to myself. If Sebastian was so protective of Betty how did he not find out she was going out with Jace. Wouldn't a protective brother check in on his sister during the middle of the night? I shook my head I sounded ridiculous didn't I but still something was off. And I wanted to find out what.

L**ATER THAT NIGHT**

I looked up Betty's suicide online but found nothing which I found weird. So I decided to go to the library and see if I could find out anything there. I found a newspaper article about a girl who committed suicide in California. That must be her I thought. I read the article over her uncles name was Riley Wayland suddenly I got an idea and went to find an old phone book and see if I could call and talk to him. I found his number and punched it into my phone and held my breath as it rang.

"Hello." said a rough voice.

"Hello I was wondering if this is Riley Wayland?"

"Yes it is. Who's this?" said Riley

"I'm Clary Fray I was wondering if I could talk to you about Betty."

"What do you want to know?" said riley seeming impatient.

"What was she like?"

"She was a devil that child her and her brother both. On the outside she was a sweet innocent girl that couldn't hurt a fly. But on the inside she was evil and would leave you lying on the ground bleeding if no one was around to save you."

"Why did she commit suicide?" I asked

"I don't know because of some guy but that's what never made sense to me she wouldn't kill herself she would get revenge on the guy. She would make him pay for what he did. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." He said and with that he hung up.

I thought about what riley said she would leave you on the ground bleeding if no one was around to save you. It sounded just like what Sebastian did to me and Jace something was definitely wrong I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: i hope this chapter clears up any confusion that any of you may have about sebastian and the police. Enoy the chapter and make sure to tell me what you think XOXOX

Unknown P.O.V

"You have to gain her trust protect her, make her feel like you're her best friend. And then she'll tell you everything thing and then that's when we'll strike and take everything from her." I said with an evil smile on my face. She nodded at me an evil glint in her eyes; she was just what I needed - for now.

Clarys P.O.V

I was lying on the couch watching some t.v show and after that I don't remember what happen and then I woke up. I was tied to the bed, burning the skin off my wrists and ankles as I struggled against the rope. My eyes were covered with something and my mouth was covered with duct tape so I wouldn't scream. My voice was muffled and the words made no sense. I felt cool hands touch my face, I tried to move my face but the hands kept it in place. Cool lips touched my forehead lightly kissing it and then everything went black.

Hours later…

Isabelle's P.O.V

I walk into Clarys room without knocking and see her asleep in her bed. I can`t believe she`s still sleeping I thought what a waste of a perfectly good shopping day.

"Clary get your ass out of bed now." I whispered sweetly in her ear as I pulled the blankets off of her.

"No it's too early, leave me alone." She said her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Clary it's after 3, now get your ass up I need your advice." I told her as she groaned and rolled over.

"What do you need Izzy?" she asked me.

"Simon asked me out. What should I do?" I asked as I sat down on her bed beside her.

"Izzy just say yes I mean what's the worst that can happen." She told me.

I nodded that was true "ok thanks." Clary gave a weak nod before closing her eyes again. I sighed softly and walked out of the room going to find Simon.

Clarys P.O.V

I listened as I heard Izzy sigh and walked out of the room with her high heels clicking loudly on the floor in the hall. I opened my eyes and pulled the covers off of me and sat up with me feet dangling over the edge. And that's when I saw the red marks around my ankles, what the hell I thought. I pulled my feet up so my knees where touching my chest so I could look at my ankles closer. It was a thick red mark that went around the outsides of both my ankles. I lifted my hand and gently touched it and winced. It might have been healing but it still hurt. And that's when I noticed it, I had been too busy looking at my ankle to realize it, but around my wrists was the exact same mark my ankles. I shook my head lightly as if it would clear my head getting rid of all the questions of what happen to my ankles and wrists. I got up and got into the bathroom quickly undressing before getting into the shower. The shower was cold and refreshing, as the cold water sprayed on me as I closed my eyes and let my head hang. I opened my eyes still looking down to see that the water going down the drain had turned pink. Confused and shocked I looked at my wrists that were now, thanks to the shower, freshly bleeding. This was just a great way to start the day I thought to myself, bitterness filling my body.

Isabelle's P.O.V

It was official Simon and I were dating, there was something different about Simon then every other guy I had met before. I know every girl says that about a boy but this time it's true. I looked at Simon as I sat across from him at a table in a coffee shop. His glasses were placed crookedly on his face oddly making him more attractive; he had warm brown eyes that seemed like they could get lost in them. That's when I noticed the odd expression on his face probably because I had been staring at him for so long.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Nope. Should there be?" I asked him. He gave me a slight smile but didn't bother to answer my question. Almost everything was going perfect as we continued to talk and then everything went wrong, Sebastian showed up.

Sebastian P.O.V

I walked into a coffee shop and that's when my day just got a little more interesting. I saw Isabelle sitting across the table from a guy called Simon. Isabelle glanced up and looked at me as if she had felt my eyes on her. When I had walked in I could hear her laughing but now her face was hard and emotionless giving away nothing. I gave Isabelle a slight smile before casually walking over to the table they were at. I sat down on the empty chair at their table as if they had asked me to have a seat.

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Said Simon leaving Isabelle alone at the table with me. I wanted to smile but I didn't I mean what was Isabelle doing with this guy he was obviously an idiot.

"I should kill you right now, after what you did to Clary and Jace." Isabelle said like she was fighting the urge to jump across the table and kill me right now. I felt a smirk come on my face, there was no way in hell that Isabelle could kill me.

"What did I do to them? I was just thanking them for making me feel so at home here." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What are you even doing here? Aren't the cops looking for you, shouldn't be worry about getting caught?" Isabelle said venom dripping from each word as she said it.

"Me worried?" I laughed, "Those cops are useless and it's not like they care what happens to a couple teenagers. Plus do you really think I wouldn't have connections with the police? What do you take me for an idiot? We'll I got to go since I know your little boy toy has called Jace and Alex I wouldn't want to hurt one of them now would I?" I smiled at her and walked out of the coffee shop before she could even get a word out.

Jace's P.O.V

I swore loudly causing people to turn and look at me as I slammed my fist down onto the table where Simon and Isabelle were sitting.

"Jace relax we're going to find him." Alex told me placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook his hand off and stood there with my hands curled into fists by my side.

I turned and looked behind Alex to see Magnus standing there. "Why are you here?" I spat at him.

"Jace!" Alex said seeming shocked at my behaviour.

Magnus cleared his throat "I my dear am have because Izzy called me here she told me she had something for me."

Isabelle shot me a look and stood up holding her hand out. "Here" She said to Magnus.

Her hand opened revealing a smooth black button. Magnus took the button "I'll see what I can do with a tracking spell." He said and walked away leaving a trail of glitter.

Isabelle's P.O.V

I leaned back in my chair and looked at Simon who sat across the table from me. "Look Simon I'm sorry but I can't sit here and do nothing while Sebastian is still out there." Simon looked at me with his sad brown eyes and gave me a weak smile and nodded. I stood up and walked over to Simon and gave him a light kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. "Maybe after all this stuff with Sebastian we could try this again?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure Izzy." He said and with that I walked out of the coffee shop without looking back. The sun blinded me for a moment and suddenly hands where around my arms and before I knew it I felt a needle jab into my arm and that's when everything went blurry and I could barely stand and that's when it went black.


End file.
